


A Lily in the Desert

by Ali_Amberfall



Category: Preacher (Comics), Preacher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Romance, Slow Burn, Threesome, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali_Amberfall/pseuds/Ali_Amberfall
Summary: Eileen Morgan is on the run from a religious group known as L'Ordre Sacré des Saints. A string of bad luck causes her to be stranded in a little Texas town known as Annville. Her life of running is about to change when she meets Jesse Custer, Cassidy and Tulip O'Hare.I will be working on this fanfic slowly but will try to update on a regular basis. Will follow all 4 seasons but will have a few surprise changes along the way! I loved the show and comics so there will be some of both thrown in with some original plots mixed in! And our favorite tattooed vampire deserved better!
Relationships: Jesse Custer/Tulip O'Hare, Proinsias Cassidy/Original Female Character(s), Proinsias Cassidy/Tulip O'Hare/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2





	A Lily in the Desert

**Author's Note:**

> Some original content for you all to start with! These events happen about a week or two before Genesis possesses Jesse.
> 
> I don't have a beta reader so apologies in advance for spelling/grammatical errors.

New Mexico

The hot afternoon sun beats down on a long stretch of a two lane highway in the middle of the desert. A few clouds were scattered in the sky as a tortoise moved slowly past a sign that read the city of Roswell was about 70 miles away. A beaten up old gray sedan drove past the sign and continued down the lone highway.

A woman with brunette shoulder length hair and blue eyes drove her gray car down the empty road. She wore a pair of dark sunglasses with an outfit that showed she really didn't care much for having a sense of fashion. Her current set of clothing was a red long sleeved plaid shirt, a white tank top with ripped up blue jeans and a dusty pair of boots.

Classic rock played on the radio station as her fingers tapped to the beat of the song that she listen too. The air conditioning in the car wasn't the best but she had it on full blast to get some relief from the summer heat. Her car was old and falling apart but it had gotten her around for the last few years.

A semi truck approached from oncoming traffic and passed her as a black SUV slowly appeared behind her car. The young woman paid little attention to the car behind her as it wasn't too uncommon to have traffic out in the middle of no where.

The black SUV inched closer to her car when suddenly a pair of blue and red lights flashed in her rear view mirror. “Shit!” She glanced at the rear view mirror and the unmarked police car turned on his sirens. She had no idea why she was getting pulled over since she obeyed all the traffic laws and wasn't speeding.

She slowed down and pulled over onto the shoulder to a complete stop. Her blue eyes watched the unmarked police car do the same and stopped behind her car. A thin officer who wore a large cowboy hat got out of his car and walked up to her car.

When she was younger she discovered she had a special gift. A power that came to her as naturally as blinking or breathing. She could only explain it as a gift from God but she didn't know why she had been given it. After many hours of research she soon learned what she had was the ability to read a persons emotions and feeling at the given moment.

The officer stopped at her driver side door and she rolled the window down. She took off her sunglasses and clipped them to her shirt while he glared at her frowning. “What seems to be the problem officer?” The woman turned down the music on the radio and gave him a smile.

She concentrated and tried to read the officer who stopped her for no apparent reason. The only thing she could sense from the man was that he was annoyed but also anxious for some reason. Her powers were not strong by any means and didn't work when she got intoxicated. But her gift helped her throughout the years.

The officer placed his hands onto his hips while he continued his glare and frowned. His expression said that she should already know why she was pulled over. “Can I get your license and registration?” He barked out the question like a drill Sargent but compared to his thin frame didn't make him look that intimidating.

Not wanting to get on the officer's bad side she reached into her glove box to retrieve her fake state identification card and fake registration papers. The name she used for her fake information was Bindi Pradeep from New York but her real name was Eileen Morgan. She had to use a few fake aliases since she was on the run for the last five years.

Eileen handed her fake ID and vehicle registration over to the officer who grabbed them from her hand in a hurry. The officer took his time as he looked over the items he was given. This wasn't the first time or even first alias she had to use but she wasn't too worried about some random officer catching onto her in the middle of nowhere.

Something caught her attention about the officer who pulled her over. It wasn't the gold cross necklace that was barely visible from under his tan uniform but it was the golden signet ring on his finger. Eileen stared at the details for a few moments before realizing the symbol on the ring was from L'Ordre Sacré des Saints.

“I will be right back.” The officer muttered and her eyes snapped away from the ring. He didn't notice her stare as he walked back to his vehicle.

Eileen held her breath and waited for him to come back. Only members of the church were given those rings after completing their training. He wasn't a real officer at all and was pretending to be one. She mentally cursed at herself that one of them managed to find her but she didn't know if it was dumb luck or if they had been following her.

She exhaled when she heard the fake officer walk back to her driver side door. The fake cop handed back her equally as fake ID and registration back to her but she couldn't tell if he trusted the information she gave him. The young woman tossed them back into the open glove box before shutting it closed.

Eileen turned her head back at the fake officer and gave him a smile. “Can I ask why I was pulled over, officer?” She didn't know if he had access to the real police database to run any information off of but on the other hand maybe if she played stupid he would let her go.

He paused and cleared his throat before he answered. “This car was reported stolen a few days ago.” His dark eyes glared into her direction as his hand moved uncomfortably close to the gun holstered in his waistband. 

The thin church member of L'Ordre Sacré des Saints was ready for her to attempt something. Eileen glanced at his gun and knew that he wasn't going to let her go without a fight. She needed to think up of a plan and fast. The man continued and her eyes moved away from his gun. “I'm wondering how you managed to acquire it?”

The sound of wheels crunching over gravel and dirt caught her attention. Eileen glanced up at the rear view mirror and saw a similar black SUV pull up behind the fake officer's car. She looked back over to the man outside her driver door. He must of called for backup when he walked back to his car...

Eileen cleared her throat and gave him a confused expression. “Oh? Really?” She slowly reached over to grab her pistol while acting shocked at the news and shook her head. “I wonder why?” She wondered how many more people were in the cars behind her but maybe she could shoot him and make a run for it in her car.

The man seemed to be losing her patience with her act and snapped at her. “Could you step out of the car for a few questions?” He unclipped the strap that held his gun inside of the holster. She noticed that he wanted to shoot her but showed a great deal of restraint. 

L'Ordre Sacré des Saints wouldn't kill her on the side of the road and leave her. They wanted to capture her first and then maybe take her back to France for some torturing. She committed sins against them and she had to pay for them.

Eileen gripped the cool metal of her gun and felt a sense of calm that it was in her hand first. She just needed to stall him a bit longer and shoot him before he could draw out his weapon. After she shot him though a car chase through the desert wouldn't last long as she only had half a tank of gas left.

The woman stalled for a few more moments and raised her eyebrows. “A few questions?” She cocked her gun and she was ready to shoot him. “What kind of questions?” She needed to hurry up and make a move but wanted to choose the right moment. Time seemed to slow down.

The fake officer finally lost his temper and that was his first mistake he didn't notice. He scowled and moved his hand away from the gun on his holster. The man pointed a finger at her but before he could get a single word out, a loud bang alerted him to his second mistake.

Eileen pointed her gun outside the window and the man stared in shock at her. A dark spot of crimson soaked his uniform from the hole in his chest. His cowboy hat fell to the ground first and then he fell back onto the hot pavement, choking on his own blood.

Before she knew it, the next few seconds happened so fast. Multiple gunshots erupted from the two black vehicles from behind her car. She shoved the gun under her legs and slammed her foot onto the gas pedal. Her car tires spun against the ground kicking up a cloud of dirt and gravel as her car accelerated onto the highway.

She glanced up at the rear view mirror and the two black SUVs raced after her fleeing vehicle. She flinched as a wave of bullets hit her car. Having an idea from what she saw in movies she grabbed her gun and attempted to shoot back at them through the open window. But after a few shots she realized she was wasting ammo.

The gun was tossed into the passenger seat and she saw a semi truck in the oncoming traffic lane. Her car was going well over the speed limit and she remembered that she had a limited amount of gas left to go. Getting an idea that may be both risky and stupid but she figured it was worth a try.

She swerved her car into the oncoming path of the semi truck and he blared his truck horn. Staying in the lane with the truck heading straight at her she cautioned a glance to see where the other two SUVs were. One of them moved behind her and followed her in the wrong lane while the second car stayed back in the correct lane.

The semi truck got closer and closer when the car in the correct lane pulled up next to her car. Shots get fired from the black SUV and hit her car but miss her windows. As the semi truck got uncomfortably close she veered off the road and away from the one SUV who shot at her.

The semi truck driver swerved away from her and clipped the SUV that shot at her earlier. The black SUV that was hit by the truck spun out of control and crashed into a large Area 51 sign. But the semi truck driver regained control of his rig and didn't crash.

Eileen swung her car back onto the correct lane of the highway but noticed the final SUV had followed her car and stilled pursued her. Some more gunshots hit her car and she saw a turn off for a small dirt road. The woman made a sudden left turn onto the road and accelerated down the narrow path.

The narrow dirt road started to lead into another area full of rock formations and dangerous sharp turns all around. She kept her current speed and was able to put some distance between the last SUV chasing her. Ideally, she had to either lose the car or risk a shootout with low ammo... If she lost them, it was only a matter of time until L'Ordre Sacré des Saints caught up with her again. They never gave up.

She passed over a set of train tracks after taking a blind turn over them. A train was coming not too far in the distance and she got another idea but was running out of ideas. There were a few more dangerous blind turns along the tracks and found one turn in particular that crossed the path of the train.

The young woman spun her car around and parked it a few hundred feet away from the path of the train tracks. She wanted to make sure her car was visible so hopefully they would focus on her and not the dangerous train coming through. 

If any vehicle came around that corner at the wrong time the train would annihilate anything before the driver could react. The timing just had to be right for it to happen.. otherwise she would have to fight her way out and that wasn't going to last long.

Hoping her timing would be right she heard the train as it came closer. Down the dirt road she saw the dirt trail of the SUV that had been chasing her. She waited as the dust trail got closer and prayed that the timing would be in her favor. The train and SUV got closer and closer as she held her breath.

The black SUV came into her view and sped down the winding dirt road. Time seemed to slow down again as the driver of the car sped up because her car stood still. The driver was more focused on her and not the oncoming train barreling down the tracks. Her hands gripped the steering wheel as she watched in anticipation.

One last whistle from the train before it was on a collision course with the SUV. The driver of the car barely made it over the tracks before it was suddenly obliterated into a fiery ball of shrapnel. Another loud whistle and the train continued down the tracks at full speed.

Eileen let out the breath of air she held and relaxed. She sighed in relief but needed to get out of the area before more church members showed up. The young woman made her way back to the highway and continued down the direction she was originally headed in. Picking a random direction to travel in she wasn't headed to anywhere specific and just wanted to put some distance away from L'Ordre Sacré des Saints.

She always had to keep on the move and was always on the run. That was her life for the last five years but that wasn't going to change for her. She was a fugitive but had a mission she wanted to complete before L'Ordre Sacré des Saints caught her for good.

A door swung open at the scene where the first SUV crashed into the Area 51 sign. A large man stumbled out of the vehicle with a large, bloody cut across his nose. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cellphone before holding the phone up to his ear. The phone rang a few times before the other line picked up.

This man was bald and looked like he could be a bouncer at a club. He spoke with an unknown accent to the person on the other line. “Target got away from us. She was last seen heading southeast of New Mexico.” He paused and listened to person on the other line. “Yes.” He nodded. “Understood.” He closed his cellphone and smiled before being interrupted.

The truck driver from earlier had pulled over and come to check on the scene of the accident. He walked up to the man with a worried expression. “Are you okay? Do you need me to call an ambulance? What's your name?”

The man from the SUV sighed and reached into his coat pocket leaving the truck driver confused. They couldn't risk having witnesses that could follow them or interfere with the business of the church. He pulled out a gun and the truck driver stopped.

“Buddy, you okay?” The truck driver raised his hands up.

“Name's Cyrus.” He raised his gun and pointed it at the man. Cyrus fired multiple shots into the truck driver's chest before he knelt down to say a silent prayer. He had a mission to complete and he was doing God's work.


End file.
